Temptations: sexual corpanga one shots
by Lowkeycorpanga
Summary: A book full of one shots for sexual moments between Cory and Topanga
1. Chapter 1

The brunette had just gotten home from her workout, usually she attended these things occasionally before dinner. As it was a Friday night, Riley was off with Maya doing hell knows what and Auggie was with his grandparents. Coincidentally that left Cory and Topnga home alone.

Earlier in the day Topanga had planned the couple go out to dinner, to rekindle the romance in their lives. Lately it had been quite a dry spell in their "love" life. It wasn't that they didn't love each other, which of course they did. It was more of not having any motivation to be romantic. Neither had any inspiration to kick up the volume.

Cory was currently settled at the desk in their bedroom, grading countless amounts of papers and shit he really didn't want to bother with tonight, yet he knew if he wouldn't have started he really never would have. His fingers were grasping his thick curls against his head, not even noticing his wife walk in.

"Hey!" She panted, causing the man to swiftly turn his head toward her. His eyes immediately focused on her glistening body, taking note of her toned abs and just how big her breasts really were in that sports bra. Cory seemed almost in a trance as he gazed at her body.

"Hi." He replied, licking his lower lip as his gorgeous wife took her hair out of the pony tail it was currently in. She ran her hand through those thick locks of hers, biting her lower lip as she sat the pony tail holder on the dresser. The brunette looked up, noticing her husband staring. A tiny smirk appeared against her cheeks, biting her lower lip as she moved closer toward him.

She folded her arms over her chest. "May I help you with something?" Topanga questioned, curling her toes inside of her Nikes. Cory's head quickly shook, focusing his eyes up to her own.

"O-Oh me? Nothing, nothing at all." He gave her a smile, placing a hand on her thigh as he rubbed it a little. Topanga's eyes narrowed to he man, watching his actions. The woman nodded slowly,

Pulling his hand back into his lap again.

"Alright, well I'm going to get cleaned up for our dinner date I suppose." She cooed, grasping the hem of her sports bra. Cory gave a slight nod and slowly craned his neck away from her, trying to focus back on those papers he needed to grade, yet he couldn't. Why was the image of his wife being naked the only thing he could even process? He hadn't even thought about being sexual with her in months. What was so different now?

The woman has torn her bra off, throwing it to the bed as her hands grasped her breasts. She let out a small groan, rubbing her sore buds with her thumb at a rough pace. Cory anxiously began to tap his finger against the desk, trying to keep his eyes focused down on the papers, not his wife's nipples.

Topanga wasn't even trying to be sexual, her buds tended to become sore after a workout. The woman tilted her head back slowly, letting out small groans and sighs. The curly haired man tried not to focus up on Topanga, yet it seemed almost impossible to do so with those noises being released from her mouth.

"Oh just fuck it." The man thought to himself, quickly shifting his gaze to his wife. The sight was extremely intoxicating, watching her touch and feel herself in front of him was quite arousing. His tongue glided across his bottom him, right before his teeth sank into it as well.

He couldn't be sure if it was the sweat glistening on her body, or the fact she was half naked that turned him on more. Usually when sex was being performed by both partners, Topanga tended to have a full face of make up on, smelling of vanilla and roses while her hair in perfect curls.

Of course it turned Cory on, but this almost seemed better. She seemed so perfect in a natural setting. He couldn't help but feel himself get hard by just looking at her. Maybe this was it; the one thing that could get them back into the swing of things. Not some lame ass dinner where they talk about their feelings. No this, something that required no talking whatsoever.

Before Cory knew it, his lips were crashing against hers. Topanga's back being pushed up against the wall while his hands snaked to her cheeks, cupping them as his lips moved in perfect rhythm with her own. The brunette hadn't been expecting such a powerful kiss, nor a kiss at all. She felt herself gasp as his lips met hers.

It felt odd to be kissing so intimately. She didn't stop it though. Her body was telling her to kiss back, don't ask a single question or utter a word. The woman's fingers tangled into the man's hair, her tongue licking his lower lip as she begged to enter his mouth. Cory obliged and tangled his tongue with her own, returning his wife's kisses with slow and messy ones.

The brunettes breasts were pushing up against the man's chest, arousing him even more. Oh how he wanted to get those latex leggings off her body, see her gorgeous glowing body fully. Topanga's fingers had grasped his curls, clawing them with her nails as her husbands mouth traveled away from her lips and down her neck. The brunette titled her head back, her eyes rolling back in pure pleasure as his lips tortured her collarbone.

Slight moans and grunts came from the woman, causing Cory to suck her skin even rougher. Her little moans has become music to his ears, loving the way they sounded releasing from her mouth.

His tongue gently licked her collarbone, gliding across the purple and red mark he'd created there just moments earlier. Topanga could already feel herself getting wet. Fuck, it felt like forever since the last time she was actually leaking through her pants.

The woman pulled Cory's head up to her own, looking into his dark eyes just for a moment. Yet within this moment of gazing, something had clicked between the two. A grin snaked across Topanga's cheeks, her hands grasping his cheeks as she leaned in for another passionate and intimate kiss.

The curly headed man boosted her up, Topanga's legs wrapping around his waist while his hands became glued to her waist. Both had fallen back onto their bed, their kisses becoming messy and fast. The brunettes foot rubbed against her husbands waist and hip, tilting her head back to let out several soft moans while his lips travelled across her skin.

Topanga's teeth were sinking into her lower lip, watching her husband move his head down to her left breast. Her right hand immediately grasped her other other, rubbing the bud with her thumb while watching as he teased her skin.

The man placed kisses all around his nipple, slightly blowing air against the hardened peak just to watch her face scrunch. The brunette let out a small grunt, clenching her eyes together as his tongue gently graced against her bud. Topanga had already began to pant while he decided on whether he continue his teasingly game or actually give her some real pleasure.

The expression on Topanga's face was pleasure enough for him, her little nose scrunched to the brim while while her teeth had began to grind against each other. His hand grasped the side of her torso, allowing his thumb to strike across her rib cage. Finally, the man latched his mouth onto her nipple, beginning to suck and lick all over it.

The woman had began to make many sounds, moving her hand from her breast to the sheets of the bed. "Oh fuck..." She panted, gulping while balling the sheets up into her fists. Immediately her husband switched to her other nipple, causing her to squeak while he tortured her chest.

The brunette had began to gasp and let out many moans and grunts, her toes curling up tight as his tongue glided across her buds. Cory had slowly lifted his head, smirking slightly as he gazed at his wife. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling while Cory gazed.

"Damn, I love her." The man thought in his mind, biting his lower lip slowly before Topanga had noticed he'd stopped his actions of pleasure. The woman slowly opened her eyes, looking down to see Cory smirking at her.

The brunette squinted her eyes at him, giving the man an odd expression. "What are you looking at?"

Cory loved up on her body, rubbing his nose against her own, causing Topanga to lay her head back on the bed, her breaths heavy and slow. "You." The man's lips caught onto hers, bringing her into a nice and romantic kiss.

Topanga melted into his kiss, letting out small gasps into his mouth. Her fingers found his hair and tangled into the little curls. The couple laid in each other's arms for a few minutes, just kissing and holding one another. Topanga had ruined to moment by pulling away from her husbands lips, glancing at the clock. Her eyes widened as she began to pull her body away.

"Cory, we have to get ready our dinner reservation is in an, hour." Topanga panted, just before Cory had grabbing her arm.

He slowly pulled her back to him, and undid the rest of his shirt, pulling it off his body. "Oh fuck dinner, how's that gonna keep us in love?" He questioned to her, watching a small grin form against her cheeks.

The man smirked at her, laying Topanga down as she kicked off her Nikes and latched her fingers into the latex leggings she was wearing. Cory intertwined his fingers with her own and slowly helped her pull them off, leaving the woman in little lacy underwear. Topanga had a slight blush against her cheeks while grinning happily at her loving husband.

"I feel like I haven't called you beautiful in forever." He whispered, moving next to her, placing kisses down her neck. He gently moved her long locks out the way while he kissed gently, over the red and purple hickeys lining her neck he'd left there earlier.

Topanga gave a slight smile and closed her eyes, leaning into Cory as he placed kisses against her shoulder. "Well allow me to remind the most gorgeous girl in the entire world of how beautiful she really is." Cory whispered against his skin, laying Topanga down on her back. He propped a pillow under her back, keeping his fingers intertwined with her own as his lips travelled down her stomach. She kept her eyes closed, not usually liking to watch while her husband ate her out.

She loved the feeling yet watching it made her feel sick. Cory's mouth travelled down her soft skin, pulling her smooth legs apart so he could tease her thighs. Topanga threw her head back in giggles, the feeling of his lips on her thigh extremely ticklish. "Cory..." She mumbled, just ready for him to pleasure her body. Cory winked at her and placed his hand into her panties, catching her off guard.

The woman jumped up, gasping slightly as his fingers traced over her clit. Her eyes popped open as Cory's tongue licked his lower lip, running his index finger across her moist opening.

Topanga whimpered, feeling as he pulled the lips of her opening apart with his fingers. Before Topanga knew it he'd stuck a finger into her vagina, causing her to whimper and squeal. The woman was squirming all over as he pumped in another finger and thrusted them in and out slowly. The brunette looked down and watched as her husband pleasured her little nub with his fingers.

"Oh fuck..." She cried out, feeling a third finger being brought into the mix of his pleasurable game. Cory watched his wife in a slight curl up position, her chin tucked into her chest while she watched what was happening to her body.

"Just relax, sweetheart." Cory said in a more devious and devilish tone. He rubbed the back of Topanga's head with his hand and laid her down. Topanga squirmed in an annoyed fashion, wanting to watch herself be pleasured.

"You wanna watch, pumpkin?" He teased moving his finger to her G-Spot basically scratching over it with his finger while she whimpered. Topanga gave a furious nod, trying to sit herself up. "But what happened to that whole speech you gave me about not liking to watch?" The man questioned, Topanga giving him an angry growl.

Cory winked at her again and sat her body up, watching her leg bounce up and down while his hand rubbed against her opening furiously. Topanga threw her head back in pure pleasure, letting out a groan that could easily be mistaken for a scream.

Cory had begun to bite his lip in concentration, pulling her panties off her body. Finally his eyes got a glimpse of her little nub. He enjoyed the sight very much, watching as her nectar poured out of her. He ran a finger down the clit, his finger becoming covered in her substances. He glided the finger across his lip, as if it were lipgloss he was coating his lips with.

"You really do taste like sugar." Cory smirked, leaning down to kiss her so she could taste herself. Topanga hummed against his lips, trying to yank his pants off.

Cory pulled her hand away, causing her to give him daggers. "Someone's antsy, now aren't they?" He whispered, causing Topanga to give him an annoyed and distressed look.

"Of course I'm antsy, I haven't had sex in four months Cory! Four!" She cried out, holding up four fingers to emphasize her point. Cory sighed and gave off a little bitter chuckle, rubbing the inside of her thigh with his hand.

"Topanga, don't you think I feel the same way? To watch you turn me down every week giving me some lame excuse that you were busy? I get it. You were in some sort of sexual dry spell and I won't lie I had felt the same way. But look at us, teasing you like this means that this moment is gonna last a little longer, meaning we'll be happily in love for a little longer than planned. So will you just relax and let me make love to you?" Topanga gulped after his mini speech, nodding her head slowly before resting her body down.

How could she have been so oblivious to how Cory was feeling? For months she had continued to pull him away and not even recognize it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry to have done that to you." She whispered, wrapping her hand around his arm. The man lowered his head and kissed her lips gently, looking into her gorgeous eyes.

"You are forgiven." He teased, pulling his jeans off while watching her little eyes light up. Soon enough they were both completely naked, clothing scattered the room. Cory was on top of Topanga, starting out with a classic position was something the couple loved.

"You ready?" Cory whispered against her lips, causing her to giggle.

"Oh just fuck me, Matthews." She smirked tilting her head to the side while he placed kisses against her neck. A gasp left her mouth as he thrusted into her body, causing her perfect manicure to dig into his skin.

"Ooohh..." She panted softly, moving her hips in rhythm with his as he pushed in and out of her cunt. Topanga clenched her teeth together while her husband fondled with her breasts, pinching her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

Topanga let out a cry, moving her hands all over his body, moving a hand to his thigh while squeezing it tight. Cory let outs moans himself, biting his lower lip slowly as he watched Topanga become closer to her sexual high.

The woman began to tense up, her body was locking and all her muscles began to clench. She was close to an orgasm and Cory continued to thrust into her nice and hard. Before she knew it, screams were shooting out of her mouth, a scintilla of nerves shot through her body. The brunette was crying her husbands name out causing him to grin in pleasure.

Her head hit up against the tufted headboard, causing her to groan out as her orgasm finished. Cory pulled out of her, placing a kiss against her head to comfort her. He stroked the back of her head, causing Topanga place a hand over his own. She intertwined her fingers with his and gave a small grin.

"That was a good one." She smirked, referring to her orgasm. Cory chuckled slightly, kissing her temple slowly. Topanga grinned anxiously as her hand snaked to his hair.

"You ready for your enjoyment yet?" Topanga asked, causing him to furrow up his brow.

"What are you talking about? I was just pleasured by my gorgeous wife wasn't I?" He panted, smiling a little. Topanga looked up at him and pushed him to his back. Cory laughed slightly as she crawled up his body.

"Oh come on." She teased, kissing down his stomach, teasing his sides with hickeys and rough sucks. Cory let out a small sigh, his breathing become more uneven as she made her way down to his waist, causing Topanga to giggle.

Cory ran his fingers through her thick locks, trying to get the woman into the place he wanted. Topanga moved his hand away and placed it against his side. "Someone's antsy." She teasingly mocked him from what he'd uttered earlier.

"Hey, I haven't been given a blown job in four months Topanga." He teased, causing her to grin deviously. She winked slightly and kissed his thighs just to tease Cory.

He grinned and scrunched his nose, keeping the goofy smile against his face while kissed the tip of his cock with her lips. Cory felt his skin devolving goosebumps, watching her tongue slowly touch his penis. The man let out a few moans and groans, grasping the sheets of their bed right before her mouth latched onto him.

The man's head threw back, his chest poking out while Topanga licked around his dick as well as suck it. Her hands messed with his balls, massaging them with her hand while sucking on him.

"Fuck, Topanga..." He moaned, tilting his head from side to side while groaning her name. Topanga smirked at her husbands response to her actions, sinking her teeth into the harden budge. Cory groaned, knowing he was ready to ejaculate any moment.

"You like?" Topanga teased, watching his face redden before releasing into Topanga's mouth. The woman groaned out, licking her lips as the curly haired man finished off. Topanga's thumb glided across her mouth, wiping the rest of his cum up.

"Maybe you aren't as bitter as you seem." Topanga grinned, causing Cory to chuckle.

"I love you Topanga Matthews." Cory cooed out, stroking her thigh. Topanga smiled a little and held his hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss.

"And I love you Cory Matthews." Topanga whispered.

The rest of their romantic night consisted of more sex and love between the two. Around 1:34 AM the two were in a bathtub, wine and champagne bottles scattered everywhere whole both were drunk as fuck, laughing and giggling.

"Fuck! I love Cory Matthews!" Topanga screamed out, throwing her head back. Cory laughed at her, pulling the brunette into his arms.

"Oh shut the fuck up, I love you more!" He screamed, causing her to giggle.

Maybe love really is all you need.

Hey there! So I'm writing this story cause Cory and topanga are the fucking plus there needs to be some more smut corpanga anyhow cause once again they're great. So I do take requests so please review this and PM ideas and I'll be happy to do them.


	2. Chapter 2

Topanga clicked her black pumps against the wooden floor of the school, straightening her shortened mini skirt while making her way to the classroom her husband was currently working in. Over the course of previous nights that week, the man had been forced to stay late and finish work. Meaning; grading papers, filing folders, and just straight up cleaning that messy classroom.

The brunette wanted to stop by and give her husband a little visit, hoping that it would allow the man to relax a little. As the small brunette came closer to the threshold of his room, she peeled off those black heels. As she didn't want her husband know she'd come in. Her head peered into the classroom, noticing the only shimmer of light in there was the small desk lamp over the oak table-top.

Sneakily, Topanga tiptoed her way into the area, holding her shoes in one hand before settling the other over his eyes. She noticed her husband jump, a few papers flying causing her to let out a few giggles.

"Guess who?" The woman smirked, sinking her teeth into her lower lip. Cory's hands grasped the edge of his desk, allowing his shoulders to become less tense. The curly haired man turned his chair to find his wife standing behind him.

His brow contorted, confused as to what she was doing here. "Honey?" He questioned, sitting up slightly. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

The brunette let out a devious giggle, settling her shoes down on his desk. Topanga positioned herself onto his lap, circling her arms around his neck. "Oh, I can't come here and pay my handsome hubby a visit?" The brunette asked curiously, giving him an innocent look.

Cory lowered his head a little, letting out a tiny chuckle. "Why do I feel like I'm not getting anything done tonight?" He questioned.

Topanga started to laugh, pulling on a tiny curl in the back of his head. "Of course you're gonna do something tonight- Me." The brunette gave off a bitter chuckle before climbing off her husbands lap. Of course the man couldn't deny he wanted to fuck his wife. Yet he wasn't sure going home was the right thing to do.

"Honey," the man started. "As much as I'd love to go home and do you all night long, I can't. I have to stay here-" he was cut off by a Topanga's finger, her perfect French manicure rubbing against his nose.

"Oh that's adorable, you think we're going home." The brunette winked at her husband playfully, slowly dragging her finger down his lips. "We," the woman made her way to door and locked it. "Are staying right here."

Cory's eyes seemed as if they pop out his head. "W-What? Topanga are you out of your mind?!" The man spat, quickly standing himself up on shaky legs. Topanga's eyes rolled before she headed back over to her spazzy husband, pushing him back in his desk chair.

"Cory, no one at all is going to catch us. Plus wouldn't it be kinda, sexy to be doing it in your classroom? I mean, it's scandalous." Cory's eyes continued to gaze at her as if she'd murdered someone. The petite brunette slowly made her way over to her husband, settling herself down on his lap.

"Come on Cory... For me?" She questioned, grasping a handful of curls into her fist while placing sloppy yet intimate kisses down his neck. The man couldn't help but groan in pleasure, his hand grasping the edge of his desk while Topanga's sloppy kisses became rougher against his neck. The woman slowly bit her lower lip, listening as he groaned her name slightly.

"That's my man..." The brunette gave a devious smirk and began to undo his button down, moving her ass against his hardened erection. Cory's head titled back, soft moans coming from his mouth while Topanga's hand moved down to his pants.

Cory's eyes hurriedly fluttered open before focusing down to Topanga's hand. A slight gasp came from his lips as her hand grasped his bulge, massaging it slightly in her hand. "Oh fuck..." Cory gulped out, chewing on his lower lip. Topanga enjoyed her husbands expression and reaction to her actions.

The woman pressed her lips against his neck again, breathing against his skin slowly. She could feel goosebumps appearing on his neck before slowly gliding her tongue down his flesh. "Does daddy like?" Topanga hated called Cory that term "daddy." He'd try eagerly to get her to say it to him yet usually she repelled. The only times Topanga ever uttered such a derogatory term was when she was extremely turned on. Plus she knew if she uttered it, Cory would get a boner instantly.

A small grunt released from Cory's lips, a tiny nod coming from the man. The curly haired man leaned his neck into Topanga's head, feeling as she placed wet kisses down to his collarbone. Topanga continued this for a little bit, keeping her hand on his balls and her tongue on his neck.

Eventually the man had become antsy enough for his wife's body to be connected to his own. He maneuvered his hands up her shirt, peeling the blouse off her back. The brunette smirked at his actions, biting down on his neck slightly. "Let me help you."

Suddenly his wife was off his lap, sitting on the oak desk. Cory turned to face her and gave his wife a devious grin, standing himself up. The brunette clipped her bra off as well as her skirt had disappeared. Her husband was clearly drooling at his wife's body. She pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail it was currently in, letting the elastic fall to the ground.

Cory's hands met her waist while Topanga's fingers tangled into his curls. "You're enjoying the view aren't you?" His wife questioned, licking her lower lip while her husband grinned. The woman felt her cheeks become hot, a hand going over her mouth while Cory's hands rubbed her sides.

"Of fuck yeah." Her husbands dirty tone definitely turned the brunette on. The man swiped his desk clean, the papers and shit he'd been dealing with earlier on the floor. Topanga laid on her back, watching as her husband began to place kisses around her navel area.

Topanga hummed slightly, feeling her husbands mouth against her stomach was extremely intoxicating. The brunettes head tossed from side to side, her hands sliding over her hardened nipples while the man teased her abdomen. "Oh Cory..." The woman moaned out, massaging her own breast while watching as her husbands sneaky lips traveled farther down south.

Suddenly a tingly feeling erupted inside of Topanga's stomach, she felt her muscles begin to clench while her fingers grasped the edge of the table. Her husbands fingers slightly grasped the hem of her lace panties, causing her to leak out a little more than she had already. The brunettes eyes focused on the man tugging the black lace past her thighs and to her ankles.

His right hand rubbed the inner part of her left thigh, Topanga's eyes fluttering shut. She was intrigued to find out what her husband had planned for her cunt, her eyes wandered off somewhere else as she didn't want to watch it happen. Before she'd even had the time to process anything her husbands tongue was pressed against the upper portion of her clit. The brunettes muscles locked and her body tightened, watching as he gave slow and soft licks.

The woman gasped as she had felt Cory's warm breath against her lips, watching as his sneaky tongue glided and slid all around the folds of her vagina. "Holy-" she was cut off by another forceful moan, clenching her teeth shut and her back arching. Cory felt intrigued by his wife's responses, using his thumb and forefinger to pull apart the lips of her flower. Topanga's eyes focused down to her vagina again, widening as his tongue darted inside.

A groan left her lips, watching as her thighs tried to enclose on her husbands head. Slightly irritated Cory pulled them apart again, rubbing the inter portion of her skin to sooth her over. The brunettes hands fell to her breasts, rubbing them on her own feeling as they hardened. The feeling of his slippery tongue against her pussy felt exhilarating. She'd yearned for this from her husband for a while now.

Before she knew it he was sucking and eating her out completely, Topanga helping the pleasure by rubbing the inner portion of her clit furiously. She had tried her hardest to cum already but it wasn't working so well. She clenched her eyes shut, grinding her bottom up against Cory's face as he sucked roughly. He'd suck and then quickly sooth it over with his tongue.

"C-Cory..." The brunette panted, feeling an orgasm, plus her cum building up. Cory stopped his roughly and swift movements. He slowly slid his tongue up the folds, watching his wife let out a scream. He smirked as she squirted, using his middle and forefinger to wipe her up. He placed both fingers into his mouth and grinned sheepishly, crawling up the desk and over to his wife.

"You know you taste amazing, right?" He questioned, leaning down for a kiss. The woman smirked against his lips, nodding slowly while wrapping a leg around his own.

"You give the most amazing head." Topanga whispered gently. Cory felt his cheeks become hot, a little smile forming against his cheeks.

"You will always be the best." The brunette cooed against his lips, giving him a soft yet intimate kiss. Her back collapsed onto the desk and her arms flailed off. She took a few moments to regain composure and get her body ready for something even more intense; intercourse.

The woman giggled watching her husband fumble with clothing articles. He finally managed to get rid of his excess clothing and climb over her body. Suddenly she got an idea, sitting up. Cory's face drooped watching her get off the desk. "Don't be sad, just sit in your desk chair for me." The little brunette giggled at her own thought while Cory watched in confusion.

He agreed and placed himself down into the leather. Topanga made her way over to the man, sitting on his lap and on her knees. "I kinda wanna be romantic now." Cory's brow furrowed up while shaking his head. He suddenly let out a chuckle and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well alright then, take it away my queen." Topanga's cheeks became a rosy shade, her arms circling around his neck.

"Let's make love." She whispered in his ear. The little brunette positioned herself over the man's dick, easing herself onto him. A whimper escaped her precious lips, slowly sliding up and down on her husband. Cory's hands were at her waist, helping her out while she tucked her head under his chin.

The thrusts had gradually became faster and rougher yet the romantic feeling never lost its meaning. As romantic as fucking in a desk chair inside a classroom could be, it was pretty darn intimate with the two. Topanga placed her lips against his chin, whispering "I love you" all over him. Cory couldn't have been any happier at that moment, watching as his wife gave him love and pleasure.

After a while of thrusting Topanga finally orgasmed. She finished off her screams and waited for Cory to cum. "Do it baby, do it for me." She encouraged, whispering against his neck. Cory's nose scrunched while gripping the arm rests of his chair. Suddenly he began to explode inside of Topanga's cunt. She let out a moan of desire and Cory let out a grunt. He clenched his teeth tighter until his release finished.

"Oh fuck..." The woman groaned, laying her head against his chest. Cory had relaxed his muscles into the chair and let out a small sigh.

"That was amazing." Cory whispered to his wife, placing kisses around the crown of her head. The brunette gave a tiny smirk, sitting herself up on her knees to place a kiss against his lips.

"You're amazing." The woman snickered, climbing off his body. Cory bit his lip and watched his wife get up, gathering her clothing. Cory smirked slightly and chased after her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. The woman erupted into giggles nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Let's stay here." The man remarked, kissing her shoulder. Topanga turned in his arms, giving him an odd look.

"Honey, you know we can't do that." The brunette gave a small frown, biting her lower lip.

Cory sighed and moved his hands up to her breasts, squeezing them slightly. "Oh come on, Riley can watch Auggie and I can tease your buds." Topanga enjoyed the devious game her husband played, nodding in agreement she started moving her ass up against his hardened budge.

"Someone seems to want a round two." The little woman confirmed. The man nodded slowly, moving his head down to her ear.

"And a three, and a four." He whispered against her ear. Topanga felt her thighs become moist, feeling herself become wet as her husband whispered against her ear.

"Topy likes the sound of that." She grinned happily, turning in her husbands arms. The brunette wrapped her legs around Cory's waist, grinning sheepishly as he carried back over to his desk. The woman let out several giggles and moans while he pleasured her body that night, she never wanted it to end.

As morning arose the two were found sleeping on Cory's desk, his shirt on Topanga's body and only Cory's boxers on his. Janitor Harley happened to walk in, finding them both. He wondered whether he should wake them or leave them, considering Topanga's panties were hanging on the doorknob.

The man smirked, deciding leaving them alone for the kids to find would certainly be a far more interesting idea.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait I've been super busy. I'm really hoping to see some more corpanga stories such as this one on here so please if you wanna write one I have tons of ideas! Comment some things you'd like to happen in this one shot book and I'll do it! I got this idea from someone who reviewed last time so thank you!**


End file.
